<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magi-Nation: A Final Dreamers Journey by Small_myth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075248">Magi-Nation: A Final Dreamers Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth'>Small_myth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi-Nation (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Tony Jones Genderbend, Trup'tika Genderbend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:06:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has come for the prophesied Final Dreamer to come to the Moonlands, the one who would be able to defeat Agram, and she would be known as the Final Dreamer. Watch out Moonlands for the Final Dreamer is coming, she's somewhat rather crude, full of sass, and she's here to kick butt.</p><p>Basically what if Tony Jones was a girl?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Jones/Edyn, Tony Jones/Strag, Tony Jones/Trup'tika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Final Dreamer Arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trying to make the game a cross between the TV series and the video game, though I have never played the latter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: After watching the TV series, I gotten hooked on Magi-Nation, and I hope everyone enjoys this story. Updates will be slow however</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 1: The Final Dreamer Arrives</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3000 years ago there was a massive war, the said leader and instigator of the war, was none other than the powerful Shadow Magi Agram, and finally was defeated by being imprisoned into the core. By none other than two magi named Ellie and Eidon, however it was only a temporary solution, upon immediate capture did Agram, and his followers had vowed to return. To which they would do so, but it was prophesized that the Final Dreamer would come, and would be the one to defeat Agram once and for all. However it was unclear about who the Final Dreamer looked like, what their gender was, and where in the Moonlands did they live.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. Amen" Father O'Conor said</p><p> </p><p>"Amen" the people said</p><p> </p><p>"In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit." Father O'Conor said</p><p> </p><p>Tears flooded down in torrents on a young girl's face, as she along with the others made the sign of the cross, it was the darkest day of that girl's life, and for very good reason. As it was the funeral for her mother-figure, her great aunt Henrietta Jones, a jovial woman who was always so full of life, and suddenly was now dead. Looks of disgust could be seen, two from a man and a woman, and the others towards the said man and woman. They were in fact the grieving girl's parents, who wanted the funeral done with, so that they could get their part of the inheritance, and '<em>could be on their way</em>'. Not caring about the said glares, did the man and woman were the first to leave, until a few people remained with the young girl, and soon the said girl got into a car. Not long afterword she was dropped off at her home, thanking for the ride did she enter, and promptly broke down again. A couple of hours later, did she get to her feet, before furiously drank out of the tap, it was a very long day for her, and more work was needed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh auntie. What were you trying to tell me in those final hours?" the girl asked</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Listen to me sugarplum, when you finally arrive at the said place, it will be your true home, and you must promise me that you stay."  Henrietta said "Promise me Antoinette 'Toni' Mabel Marie Jones." she continued</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I promise great aunt Henrietta, when I get there I will stay." Antoinette said "But what do you mean exactly?" she wondered</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The answer lies within your artbooks." Henrietta smiled</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What did she mean when I finally arrive? When I go to live with my parents? And what's this about my artbooks?" Toni wondered</p><p> </p><p>*The next day*</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you a-a-all for coming." Toni said "A-A-As the e-executor of the w-w-w-will I'll begin." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"With permission Toni I will read it out loud for you." the lawyer said</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Ms. Peters" Toni sobbed</p><p> </p><p>"I Henrietta being of sound, mind, body, soul, and by my own flatulence as a witness (Toni giggled), entrust my entire estate to be divided by the will of my executor Antoinette a.k.a. Toni Mabel Marie Jones, and I know she will do it fairly. Here is the order of who acquires what and for which reasons.......</p><p> </p><p>To Jacob and his wife Mathilde, I leave the said enclosed amount of money, as well as the majority of my furniture, and silverware to you. Since the two of you are now setting out on your own life as newlyweds, with your first decent sized house, and I wish I could be there to see your babies whenever you have them.</p><p> </p><p>To Patrick I leave the said enclosed amount of money, as well as some of the fishing and camping gear. Thank you for teaching Toni what I couldn't do, even if it meant her catching a cold from jumping into the river alongside you." Ms. Peters said</p><p> </p><p>"Guilty as charged." Patrick said laughing</p><p> </p><p>"We did that a lot." Toni confessed grinning</p><p> </p><p>"To Sunshine I leave the enclosed amount of money, which you will receive when you become 18, as well as some of the fishing gear, and I wish you all the best on running the shop.</p><p> </p><p>To Ryan and Amy I regretfully leave the said enclosed amount to you, I had long hoped you would get your heads out of your asses, and see what you have long refused to see. All the consequences of your inattentiveness is on you yourselves, so you only have yourselves to blame, and you must leave your current address in order to get it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally to my sugarplum I leave you the following...</p><p> </p><p>All of my jewelry</p><p>Fishing gear</p><p>Survival kit</p><p>My sewing stuff</p><p>Misc. stuff</p><p>and these very words</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To thine own self be true</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You will need the said stuff when you get there and by there... you will find out ;D</p><p> </p><p>Don't forget the promise sugarplum</p><p> </p><p>And that is all there is to it." Ms. Peters finished up</p><p> </p><p>"I still don't get what auntie means by 'When I get there' though, does anyone have a clue?" Toni confessed</p><p> </p><p>"Who knows by that addled woman meant." Amy scoffed</p><p> </p><p>"Come along dear we need to collect and leave." Ryan said</p><p> </p><p>"Hold it you have to leave your current address, postal code, and phone number in order for it to be sent to you." Jacob said</p><p> </p><p>"Fine *scribble* *slam*" here you go." Amy spat</p><p> </p><p>"What's this about a... promise?" Mathilde wondered</p><p> </p><p>"Great aunt Henrietta in-in-in h-her final hours told me, whenever I finally arrive at wherever-it-is that it will be my true home, and had me promised to stay." Toni said "Apparently the answer to this place lies in my artbooks, I've looked but I just can't figure it out." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be alright Toni?" Jacob asked</p><p> </p><p>"Eventually but right now I'm a mental wreck." Toni confessed "I need you to come to the house for what pieces you are gonna get so they can be sent to your house." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"The sooner the better, is what Henrietta would have done." Patrick agreed</p><p> </p><p>"I hope you get your happily happily ever after in your true home." Sunshine said</p><p> </p><p>"Me too Squirt McDoodles me too." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you can't live with me as my big sister?" Sunshine said pouting</p><p> </p><p>"No sweetie as I have to live with my parents again" Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"Well... if you ever change your mind, feel free to call." Sunshine said</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Toni's pov*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It's been a couple of weeks, since great aunt Henrietta's funeral, and the time of the will reading. She always did want her affairs in order quickly enough, I only hope I can find happiness in this new town, though I highly doubt that, and considering at how neither of my parents came to pick me up. They had either forgotten, or just couldn't bother themselves with retrieving their only daughter, and I didn't know if I was still an only child. Due to the circumstances, I lived with my great aunt Henrietta, however I left the train station, and headed off with four large duffle bags containing my personal property and inheritance. I couldn't trust my parents, I knew they would throw out my belongings, and there wasn't any way I would give my mother the jewelry. My family always had a long-standing tradition, one was doing the utmost keeping promises, and little did I know I would realize what the promise my mother-figure would actually be.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile far far away, in a different galaxy, was a war currently going on, and after 3000 years what was promised was coming to light. On a world known as the Moonlands, in the town known as Vash Naroom, was the prophecy coming to unfold, and that the Final Dreamer was coming. In a chamber could three people be found, Vash Naroom's elder Orwin, Evu the elderly historian, and Eidon the Keeper. The former two were preparing the summoning ritual, while the latter headed off, wishing the duo good luck, and headed out to defend his home as certain Shadow Magi a.k.a. Zed &amp; Korg were skulking around. The said duo were tasked, on getting the Book of Elders from Vash Naroom, meanwhile back on Earth was Toni looking at a certain ring, and wondering what her aunt meant again. Placing the ring on her thumb, did she got up from the bench, grabbed her bags, and continued down the pathway. Not even five minutes of walking, did the ring begin to glow, and she felt like something was pulling her. Toni yelped when she found herself falling downwards, until she landed in some water, thanking her lucky stars as the water wasn't too deep, and her bags were completely waterproof. Eidon hearing the scream, rushed over to see a girl, wringing water out of her dress, and wondered where she came from.</p><p> </p><p>"Exploding sock puppet" Eidon said</p><p> </p><p>"London? Penguins dodgeball farting." Toni replied</p><p> </p><p>"Taxi apple sponge" Eidon said</p><p> </p><p>"Candy cane? Tugboat expression sandwich." Tony stated</p><p> </p><p>"Dirigible fork." Eidon said</p><p> </p><p>Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, since it was clear that he couldn't understand what the girl was saying, Eidon took out a bracelet, and showed it to her. Toni took a step back, she didn't know where she was, who that guy was, and didn't understand what he was trying to say. Slowly like she was taught, Toni assumed a defensive position, ready to strike the moment this weirdo let down his guard, Eidon could see that the girl had some sort of combat training, and wondered at how powerful she could eventually become. Eidon approached Toni, reaching out she quickly dodged, however he managed to grab her arm, and placed the bracelet on her wrist... mission success.</p><p> </p><p>"Did it work?" Eidon asked</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I can understand what your saying now." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"Whew! That was getting pretty silly." Eidon said</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft! You can say that again." Toni agreed "Exploding sock puppet that's what you said" she laughed</p><p> </p><p>"London? Penguins dodgeball farting. That's what you said in return" Eidon said</p><p> </p><p>"Ha ha ha ha." Toni laughed</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Eidon. Who are you?" Eidon asked</p><p> </p><p>"Pleased to meet you Eidon, my name is Antoinette Jones, though most people call me Toni for short, and I have no clue where I am at the moment." Toni confessed "Will you please tell me where we currently are?" she asked</p><p> </p><p>"We're not far from Vash Naroom here in the Moonlands." Eidon explained</p><p> </p><p>"Vash Naroom? Moonlands? So I'm in another world" Toni said perplexed</p><p> </p><p>"Your not from around here are you?" Eidon asked</p><p> </p><p>"No I'm not, you see I come from a planet called Earth." Toni stated</p><p> </p><p>"Earth? Never heard of it." Eidon said</p><p> </p><p>"Well I never heard of the Moonlands or of Vash Naroom until today either." Toni snapped "My apologizes for the past couple of weeks, have been mentally draining, and been rather hectic due to circumstances." she continued</p><p> </p><p>Eidon could easily see, the sadness and pain in Toni's eyes, it was obvious that the young girl had been through a lot, and inform her that he would take her to Vash Naroom. The elder of Vash Naroom Orwin, should be able to help find Toni her way back to earth, taking his offer did she grabbed her bags, and began to follow after Eidon. As they walked side by side, did Eidon get the general idea, of the reason as to why Toni had so much luggage in the 'duffel bags' as she called them, apparently she was living abroad for quite some time, and on this day was returning to live with her parents once more. However they never showed up, leaving Toni to head to her parents home, with the chance of being robbed along the way, and the next thing she knew she was in the Moonlands. Toni let out a huge sigh, it seemed like a relief to finally talk about it, despite the fact that Eidon was still a complete stranger to her, and wondered if this 'Orwin' character would actually be able to return her to planet Earth. Toni's thoughts soon turned to her parents, wondering if they were worried that their daughter never shown up yet, maybe the traffic was incredibly bad on the way to the station, and maybe just maybe... that they never had the intention of getting her in the first place. After all it was Jacob and Mathilde, who tracked down Ryan and Amy, whom never bothered to contact Toni, and were the cause of her earlier struggles. In what seemed like no time at all, the duo arrived at Vash Naroom, where Eidon guided her to his house, and introduced Toni to his wife Lyra. After explaining what happened to Lyra, did she show Toni their storage room, and told her that she could temporary keep her luggage in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Lyra." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks dear I wish we could chat a little more, but right now I have to bring Toni to Orwin, and inform him of what's going on." Eidon said</p><p> </p><p>"The life of a Keeper isn't an easy one. Be careful you two and try not to be too late for dinner." Lyra said</p><p> </p><p>*Minutes later*</p><p> </p><p>"Lyra! I need your help." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"Toni? What's wrong?" Lyra asked</p><p> </p><p>"To make a long story short, it's an emergency I need to get to the Weave, and I need to get there immediately." Toni explained "I can make it by running but I need to know which direction to go." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"I'll point out the direction for you." Lyra said</p><p> </p><p>Lyra quickly followed Toni outside, pointing the girl in the direction, not far from where her husband found her, and Toni called out her thanks. Without hesitation did Toni jump over the fence, allowing gravity to follow through, and upon landing immediately took off at her fastest speed. Whoever this 'Edyn' girl was, all Toni knew was in great danger, meanwhile did Eidon practically crashed into his wife, and after apologizing wondered if Lyra saw Toni. Eidon's face immediately paled, when he heard that the youth, was heading into the Weave, and told Lyra what had happened. Lyra's face began to pale, Edyn had taken the Book of Elders, what's worse was that Agram's force could be felt in the air, and Toni was without a Dream Creature to protect her. Meanwhile Toni had entered the Weave, panting for breath she took out her hip flask, gulped down a quarter of water, and took off once again. Barely stopping in time, to see two strange creatures, talking about a fork in the road, and quickly felt the ground.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Three sets of footprints, two large ones, and a small one. The latter is Edyn's, since it looks like she went to the right, that's where I'll go, and hopefully we don't run into the gruesome twosome.'</em> Toni thought</p><p> </p><p>*Moments later*</p><p> </p><p>"Oh great the gruesome twosome." Toni snarked "Edyn make a run for it." she ordered</p><p> </p><p>"What? But what about you?" Edyn asked</p><p> </p><p>"I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Toni decreed "Now go." she commanded</p><p> </p><p>"With this animite I summon Tragan." Zed called "Pummel them." he ordered</p><p> </p><p>"That creature's head will look better mounted on my bedroom wall." Toni vowed</p><p> </p><p>At that moment did Tragan and Toni began their attack, the Tragan made a slash, to which Edyn dodged it, and Toni jumped into the air. Bringing out a hunting knife, did she bring it forward, pushing it into the Dream Creature's right eye, and with her right foot. Using all her strength, brought down her heel on Tragan's left eye, rendering it temporarily blind, before slashing it's throat wide open, and that's when Strag made the scene. Instantly did he summon Freep, his main Dream Creature, and during that time did Zed managed to knock Edyn's animite from her hand. Seeing Korg approach Toni, did Edyn call out, telling for Toni to use her animite to summon her Dream Creature, and instead did Toni body slammed into Korg. Before unleashing her most powerful kick, it was a direct contact, that left Korg onto his knees, Zed was thrown off by Edyn, and managed to get her animite that was knocked away. Immediately she summoned Ugger, calling out to Strag and Toni, stating that they had to escape, and straightaway did they do so.</p><p> </p><p>"Edyn. Strag. Are you guys hurt anywhere?" Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"We're fine but why didn't you summon your Dream Creature?" Edyn demanded</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah where's your animite?" Strag wondered</p><p> </p><p>"What's animite? And what's a Dream Creature?" Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"What? How can you not know what animite or a Dream Creature is?" Strag demanded</p><p> </p><p>"First off call me Toni and second of all I never even heard about animite, Dream Creatures, or let alone the Moonlands until today." Toni snarked "Where I'm from such things don't exist." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you from than?" Edyn asked</p><p> </p><p>"Earth! Planet Earth to be precise, I was living abroad from my parents, and when I was heading to their house I suddenly found myself in the Moonlands." Toni stated "I was found not far from Vash Naroom, by a man named Eidon, he took me to see the leader Orwin, and that's when we learned about Edyn went missing. I went back to Eidon's home, got directions from his wife Lyra, and headed out in the direction she pointed. I almost ended up crashing into those two goons, the ones we fought earlier, and quite literally ran into Edyn. Not long into the fight, you showed up Strag, and now this Book of Elders is acting weird" she explained</p><p> </p><p>Edyn and Strag looked at the book, it had begun to glow, without hesitation did Strag touched the book, and the glow became brighter. Upon touching the book as well, like Strag and Toni, did it glow at Edyn's touch, and when asked what 'Final Dreamer' meant did Edyn explain. The Final Dreamer is said to be a super-powerful Magi, the one who would battle against Agram, and seal him in the Core forever. Which naturally lead to the said questions, of who this Agram person was, what this Core land was all about, and a rather large grumbling could be heard. Strag and Edyn looked to see where the noise was coming from, Toni however looked down, she knew what that sound was, and a blush could be seen on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds like someone's stomach if you ask me." Ugger said</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry guys, but I haven't had a bite to eat since this morning." Toni said blushing</p><p> </p><p>The four of them than laughed, in no time at all they were just outside Vash Naroom, where Lyra, Eidon, and Orwin waited for them all, and instantly were Toni and Edyn hugged by Lyra. At that time did Toni's stomach, let out another huge grumbling sound, everyone laughed at her blushing, and not long afterword could they be found in Eidon's home. Sounds of eating could be heard from the dining room, once dinner was finished, along with the cleanup was done as well, did they gather at the library, and Evu was introduced to Toni. From there did the three teenagers, recounted what happened in the Weave, at how Toni and Edyn crashed into each other, and soon joined by Strag. Winces could be seen, from the men as they heard, at what happened to Korg, and made a mental note not to get anywhere near Toni when she's kicking.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that I can it more clearly, my great-aunt was right all along." Toni giggled</p><p> </p><p>"Right about what?" Strag asked</p><p> </p><p>"She would always say this, 'Toni if you keep eating mushrooms like this than your eventually going to turn into one', I always thought she was exaggerating, but apparently Strag here is the living proof." Toni said grinning</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! Very funny... not." Strag said huffing</p><p> </p><p>"So the Final Dreamer has arrived." Evu said "It's such a relief that the summoning worked" she continued</p><p> </p><p>"Three actually." Toni corrected holding up three fingers</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Evu wondered</p><p> </p><p>"There are three Final Dreamers, three Magi who make up the Final Dreamer, and it's the three of us." Toni decreed "How did you manage to summon me to the Moonlands in first place?" she asked</p><p> </p><p>"With the last piece of volcanic rock used on the day Agram was sealed in the Core and this very ring." Orwin said producing the ring</p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap!" Toni yelped</p><p> </p><p>"Toni, what's the matter?" Eidon asked</p><p> </p><p>"I have the exact same ring, now where did I... there we go. See? It's an exact match." Toni said "My great-aunt Henrietta gave me this ring, telling me to always keep it with me, she would always say, and I quote 'You will feel the pull of your destiny and happiness'. I never knew what she meant, than again being cryptic, happens a lot on my dad's side of the family, and my grandfather was once living proof of that." she explained</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Orwin asked</p><p> </p><p>"When he was still alive, one time my grandpa told me to be wary of water, I was meeting up with my friends, and it had rained the night beforehand. So I carefully avoided any puddles, as we were passing by a building, a window washer's bucket got knocked over, and I ended up soaked." Toni explained</p><p> </p><p>Peals of laughter could be heard, however the one issue that had yet to be resolved, was where Toni would be staying for the time being, and Lyra decided that the young girl would be staying at her and husband's home. Naturally she Toni agreed, as long as Eidon was alright with having her, since she didn't want to impose, and with a promise to come by in the morning to continue the discussion. After saying goodbye to her new friends, did Lyra and Eidon led Toni back to their house, earlier from her husband did Lyra learn about Toni's past, and the two of them shared a look. Due to the circumstances, Antoinette had no family of her own, here in the Moonlands, and was by all accounts an orphan. To care for the girl, help her get used to her new life, and perhaps making it permanent.</p><p> </p><p><em>"We're adopting her no question about it" </em>Lyra &amp; Eidon thought</p><p> </p><p><em>"If I can't return to Earth, can Lyra and Eidon be my parents?"</em> Toni thought</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Toni's Bio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I'm still adding on the first chapter, but for now here's the bio</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Toni's Bio</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Full name: Antoinette 'Toni' Mabel Marie Jones</p><p> </p><p>Age: 14-15</p><p>Hair: Flaxen gold</p><p>Eyes: Jade green</p><p>Gender: Female</p><p> </p><p>Family: Ryan Jones( father), Amy Smith-Jones( mother), Henrietta Jones( great-aunt deceased), Eidon( adoptive father), Lyra( adoptive mother), Edyn( surrogate sister), Strag( surrogate brother), Ata-Mdjai( love interest)</p><p> </p><p>Occupation: Final Dreamer/Universal Magi</p><p> </p><p>Main Dream Creature: Furok</p><p> </p><p>Loves: Sweets, hanging out with her friends/family, fishing, sewing, cooking, art, reading fantasy novels/comics, and relaxing</p><p> </p><p>Hates: Agram, getting sick, injustice, assumptions, and accusations</p><p> </p><p>Weakness: Deep water( unable to swim)</p><p> </p><p>Personality: Sometimes rather crude and full of sass, Toni prefers to speak bluntly, and acts like a smart-mouth whenever the need arrives or suits her. Due to her past, does Toni speak frostily as a defense mechanism to mask her hurt. Considered highly on earth to be a genius prodigy in the arts and music, she is skilled in singing, acting, and playing musical instruments. Her preferred method is to think on her feet when in a situation, Toni is also adept in sleight of hand, and does her best to remain humble.</p><p> </p><p>Backstory: Due to the inattentiveness, selfishness, and narcissism of her parents, did Toni struggle in the earlier ages of her life, and was soon taken in by her great-aunt Henrietta. Unbeknownst to Toni, Henrietta immediately trained her niece, in the ways of the warrior, and of survival skills for the Moonlands. Upon arrival in the Moonlands, Toni shows zero reluctance to take on the role of the hero, and works hard on her training as one. As a powerful Universal Magi, Toni is able to command any Dream Creature from the Moonlands and the Core, and her main Dream Creature is Furok. Like her father's side of the family, Toni has prophetic visions from time to time, and adjusts to her new home's cultures and lifestyle. Due to being a native from Earth, Toni is only able to communicate, with the aid of her magical translation bracelet, and without the aid of the Orothean Belt Toni is unable to swim. She sees her two best friends Edyn and Strag, as the siblings she always wanted, and is often teased by the duo for her crush on Ata-Mdjai.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return to Vash Naroom Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will only be a partial chapter, I will add the rest of the chapter on a later date</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Hope everyone enjoys this chapter</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 3: Return to Vash Naroom Part I</strong></em>
</p><p> </p><p>The very next morning, could Toni and Lyra be found, as the latter guided the former, back to Orwin's home, and to continue the discussion from the previous night. Eidon however had promised to help fix a neighbor's roof, so he left almost right after the girls did, and as they walked onwards did Toni gather her thoughts. Questions have long since formed into her head... Was Strag still miffed about her joking? How was Agram still even alive? What did the Moonlands alphabet looked like? More importantly was there a way to get back to Earth? These thoughts came to a halt, when they arrived at Orwin's home, and Toni was happy to see that the numbers in the Moonlands were the same as they were on earth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Knock knock knock*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Lyra and good morning Toni." Orwin said "I trust you slept well Toni." he said</p><p> </p><p>"Truthfully Orwin I ended up oversleeping." Toni confessed blushing</p><p> </p><p>"I swear she spent nearly ten minutes apologizing" Lyra stated smiling</p><p> </p><p>*Blush*</p><p> </p><p>"Come inside you and we can continue the discussion." Orwin said</p><p> </p><p>"I have to head off to work myself, so I will see you later Toni." Lyra said</p><p> </p><p>"I brought the ring Orwin, I didn't know if it would be needed or not for the discussion, but I brought it just in case." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Orwin's living room*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Evu." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning Toni." Evu said</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Is Strag and Edyn not here yet?" Toni asked "We should wait until they come before continuing the discussion from last night." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"They won't be coming since we need to speak to you alone Final Dreamer." Evu explained</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said last night Evu, there are three Final Dreamers, consisting of Strag, Edyn, and myself." Toni decreed</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain about that?" Orwin said</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! I am 100% certain about it, the Book of Elders projected my image, Edyn read the text, and the book glowed brighter when Strag touched it. In fact the light from the glow intensified when all three of us touched it." Toni explained</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmmm! It has always been said that the Final Dreamer would appear yet never more than one." Evu said</p><p> </p><p>"Over time prophecies and legends can become altered when it passes by word of mouth." Toni explained "The Final Dreamer being only one person can be used as an example." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"That could possibly be true." Evu said</p><p> </p><p>"Orwin! I have a question though." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"What's your question Toni?" Orwin asked</p><p> </p><p>"I'll get straight to the point, Is there a way to send me back to earth?" Toni wondered</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately not at the moment, I do not have the power, and the volcanic rock used to summon you must be harvested from the Core." Orwin confessed</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit! I will find a way back to earth, there must be another option on how I can return, something like a spell or a magic relic, and I know the answer lies somewhere." Toni decreed "My apologizes but I do tend to swear quite a bit"</p><p> </p><p>"Though finding my way back to earth will be the last step." Toni stated</p><p> </p><p>"The last step?" Evu said</p><p> </p><p>"Baby steps Evu baby steps, there are a few things I need to acquire first before making that last step. First thing I need is knowledge, how to proficiently read and write in the Moonlands language, secondly learning about the currency of this world, third learn the customs and etiquette about the different countries, fourth is knowledge of geography for when I do travel, fifth is knowledge of plants of which is poisonous, edible, or medicinal, and sixth is to get a job in order to make money for travel expenses." Toni explained "However during all these steps I personally must take, Agram also needs to be dealt with, and until he is gone I must stay in the Moonlands." she vowed</p><p> </p><p>Orwin and Edyn couldn't help but smile, at Toni's detailed explanation, and how she vowed to remain until Agram was forever dealt with. Little did she realize, that others from Earth also came to the Moonlands, and at the same time were Korg and Zed skulking around. Because of their incompetence, not only did the Final Dreamer get away, but due to how dark it was last night, they weren't able to fully see what the Final Dreamer looked like, and needless to say that Agram was pissed. His orders were absolute, to find the Final Dreamer, and bring them to the Core at once. By controlling the Final Dreamer, could Agram hope to escape from his prison in the Core, and take over the Moonlands once and for all. Meanwhile back in Vash Naroom, was the discussion continuing, and questions being asked. During that time did Toni bring out the ring, unconsciously playing with it on her thumb, and wondered what was said true or not.</p><p> </p><p>"I can take it you want to know why you were summoned Toni?" Orwin asked</p><p> </p><p>"Truthfully I only know what Edyn told me last night but beyond that I am clueless." Toni stated</p><p> </p><p>"Please elaborate." Orwin said</p><p> </p><p>"3000 years ago a powerful shadow magi named... Agram I think his name was, he tried to take over the Moonlands, but he was defeated, and was sealed into the Core. However it was only a temporary solution, because it was said he would someday return, and only the... Final Dreamer would be able to beat him once and for all." Toni explained "How could Agram still be alive after 3000 years? Wouldn't he be a pile of bones and dust by now? Is it the same Agram from 3000 years ago?" she asked</p><p> </p><p>"That's indeed correct but the answers to those questions are unknown, however it is indeed the very same Agram from long ago." Evu said "Though it makes me wonder why you didn't summon your Dream Creature from the animite in your ring." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"What? This is actually animite?" Toni gaped</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed it is animite." Orwin confirmed</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe it, I always thought it was some sort of emerald, now I find that it's actually animite, and I swear my brain is about to explode." Toni said "It's just an expression from earth you two, my brain's not going to actually explode, and if it did than it would be rather messy." she said giggling</p><p> </p><p>Evu than gave Toni strict instructions, as it was discovered that the earthling, would never be able to speak in their language, and to only take the bracelet off when she bathed. Orwin headed into his personal library, before grabbing a certain volume, it was an almanac of Dream Creatures, and instructed Toni to look through it while both he and Evu had a private discussion. Antoinette merely nodded, before opening the first page, occasionally she would look at the page, and shook her head at her ring. Orwin waited until Toni was finished reading, before telling her to follow him, Evu also left to head back to the archives, and soon the said duo could be seen walking through the town.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay close to me, Vash Naroom is among the largest towns in the Moonlands, and I don't want you to get lost." Orwin decreed</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Orwin! Where are we going exactly?" Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"We are going to the training grounds, where you can summon your Dream Creature." Orwin explained</p><p> </p><p>"From the book's pictures, I can only summon a Dream Creature, based on the color of the animite, for example if I wanted to imagine a Kelthet, that would be impossible since this my ring contains a dark green animite, and a Kelthet comes from a red animite." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"That's indeed correct, though the term is magine and not imagine, and animite can only be obtained by gaining the trust of a Dream Creature." Orwin said "When we get to the grounds I will teach you how to properly summon." he continued</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>*Vash Naroom training grounds*</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"This is the training grounds of Vash Naroom, where Magi learn how to summon and train their Dream Creatures, I will show you how to summon a Dream Creature, and you will repeat." Orwin instructed "With this animite I magine <strong>Shirdor</strong>"</p><p> </p><p>"Greetings Orwin, it's been some time since I was last summoned." Shirdor said</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed it has been my friend, Shirdor this is Toni she's a new magi, and I'm teaching her how to summon today." Orwin explained</p><p> </p><p>"She's a little on the small side." Shirdor said</p><p> </p><p>"And your clearly trying to overcompensate something with that massive ego." Toni decreed smirking</p><p> </p><p>The other magi within earshot heard, the older magi jaws dropped at the potshot, some even went red in the face, and the younger magi began to ask what that magi meant. Some of the younger magi were herded away, or told they would learn it when they were older, Orwin couldn't decided between giving Toni a smack, before or after having her apologize, and Toni couldn't help but smirk. The next dozen or so potshots, were already on her tongue, however Shirdor couldn't help but smile either, and that's because it was a long time since he interacted with someone so spirited minus Orwin when he was young.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been a long time since someone so spirited interacted with me." Shirdor said</p><p> </p><p>"That's because I ended up losing a bet." Toni stated</p><p> </p><p>"Ha ha ha ha! Your future husband will be in trouble" Shirdor laughed "Orwin! She's what you magi call a keeper. Well enough fun for now we should continue with the lesson." he continued</p><p> </p><p>"Right you are Shirdor, alright Toni it's your turn." Orwin agreed</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! With this animite I magine <strong>Furok</strong>." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Furok's pov*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Henrietta?' I thought</p><p> </p><p>"Pleased to meet you my name is Toni Jones." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>A quick sniff confirmed it, It had been quite a long time, since I last saw my old friend Henrietta Jones, and though the scent was similar it wasn't her. However the physical resemblance was down to a T, the same flaxen gold hair, jade green eyes, and even their faces and body shape. Though Henrietta was somewhat older, when she came to the Moonlands, and this girl was younger. That's when the name struck me, Toni Jones... of course she was the one, at first I thought Henny was trying to pull my legs, when she told me to look out for her great-niece Antoinette 'Toni' Mabel Marie Jones, and when I asked her how was she a great aunt already. Old Henny laughed when she told me, that Toni wasn't even born yet, it would still be a few decades before she would be, and that when the girl would be a few months shy of her 15th birthday she would come. Unfortunately when Toni arrived, Henrietta herself would no longer be alive, though she did tell me not to be sad, and claimed her niece she was a 2.0 version of herself. I asked what that meant, basically she said it's what in the future on earth, would call as an improvement, and I shot back with "does this mean she'll be a bigger headache than you are?". Henrietta looked miffed for a moment, before cracking a huge grin, and we both laughed heartily. When we said our final goodbyes, the ring with my animite was already forged, and I would spend my time in the wilderness until Toni summoned me. As for Toni she was too busy listening to Orwin, on the limitations of summoning, I than smirked before taking a couple of steps back, and picked her up by the back of the dress before shaking my head wildly.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha? Whoa! Furok!" Toni said "FUROK KNOCK IT OFF! SERIOUSLY! I'M NOT A DAMN PINATA FUROK! LET ME GO!" she yelled</p><p> </p><p>"Okay" I said flinging her into a bush</p><p> </p><p>"What? You told me to let you go." I smirked</p><p> </p><p>"THAT'S IT! I'M TURNING YOU INTO A THROW RUG" Toni yelled "GET BACK HERE." she yelled out</p><p> </p><p>'Yup! Definitely like the old times, don't worry Old Henny, you can easily rest in peace now, and I'll make certain that Toni will have a happy life here in the Moonlands'. I thought "Why so slow Toni?" I asked sticking out my tongue</p><p> </p><p>"YOU WANT SLOW? I'LL MAKE CERTAIN TO CUT YOU UP NICE AND SLOW." Toni vowed</p><p> </p><p>"The Final Dreamer... she requires special handling it seems." Orwin said "I hate to see how this will all play out." he continued</p><p> </p><p>As Orwin rubbed his forehead, trying to fight off the migraine, that he was certain was coming, and watched as Toni chased Furok all around the grounds. So preoccupied he was, that he failed to notice Zed and Korg's hiding spot, whom were currently spying on Orwin and the new magi, and both had sinister smiles on their faces. Not only did they find the new magi from last night, but learned that she was the Final Dreamer, and her name as well. Agram would undoubtedly be pleased, when they informed him the identity of the Final Dreamer, and they almost jumped out of their skins when Orwin yelled at the said duo... Toni and Furok. They continued to watch, as Toni failed doing a headlock on Furok, before the Dream Creature tossed her off, and trapped her underneath his paw.</p><p> </p><p>"That's enough you two." Orwin decreed</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Orwin!" Toni said</p><p> </p><p>Korg and Zed watched as the Final Dreamer and her Dream Creature, were given a stern lecture, before getting back to the lesson, and Toni continued to listen to Orwin. As the lesson continued onwards, did Toni ingrained the knowledge into her head, at how due to how draining it is for both of them, magi normally only summon one Dream Creature at a time, when the Dream Creature loses it's energy, it must head back to the Dream Plane to recover it's energy, and Toni asked if there were ways to increase the stamina of both magi and Dream Creature for a longer summoning. Orwin said that it can only be done naturally through hard work, Toni than asked if he knew which paths around here would be best for jogging and running, as a way to increase her stamina, and Orwin than pointed out in the direction of Zed and Korg. Whom the two shrank further down, stating that particular trail was rather challenging, since the plants over there, upon being touched will produce an itchy and irritating rash, and thankfully it only lasted for a couple of hours. Looking at themselves and than downwards, as both Zed and Korg found themselves, sitting in the said plants, and they could see the rash already beginning to spread on their bodies.</p><p> </p><p>"We have something similar back where I'm from too, depending on the species of the flora, it goes by poison ivy, poison oak, or even poison sumac. Depending on the person infected, it takes about 2-3 days for a rash appear, and sometimes the rash remains up to five weeks" Toni explained "For now I'll stick with the other paths for running and jogging." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea since you are not native to the Moonlands it could be even fatal." Furok said</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*A few hours later*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"In conclusion Dream Creatures and magi work better together, when the trust between them is good and hard, always remember that Toni you might be in a pinch if you don't, and that will be all for today." Orwin concluded</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for taking the time to teach me Orwin." Toni said sincerely "Furok you look tired so... Furok back to the Dream Plane." she continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Return to Vash Naroom Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the second part</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if I'll be making all of my chapters 2-3 parts or just one long chapter, for some chapters I'll be doing things different</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 4: Return to Vash Naroom Part II</p><p> </p><p>"Your very welcome Toni" Orwin said</p><p> </p><p>*Pow! Pow! Pow!*</p><p> </p><p>"OW! Orwin why did you hit me?" Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"It is your punishment. Three hits for three offenses." Orwin stated "The first hit is for mouthing off and the second is for playing around during the lesson." he continued</p><p> </p><p>"What's the third hit for?" Toni asked rubbing her head</p><p> </p><p>"The third hit is a reminder to never do that again." Orwin said smiling</p><p> </p><p>"Strict yet fair. Ow! I understand Orwin." Toni agreed</p><p> </p><p>Orwin than lead Toni back to the library, where Lyra was waiting for them, from there the latter took charge, and the next lesson was learning the Moonlands alphabet. Naturally Toni was pretty shocked, since the letters were so different, giggling could be heard as Lyra tickled Toni, and due to her writing down the alphabet in english. A very light scolding was also in order, as Toni confessed to mouthing off at Shirdor, chasing Furok during the lesson, and vowed to never doing that ever again. Back on earth Toni was always a serious student, her teachers and Henrietta would encourage her thirst for knowledge, and read up on every single subject possible. Unknown to them all, Toni had a very high level of hypermnesia, which indeed helped out for her, and in a couple of hours she was able to fully master the alphabet. The next half hour was spent, on writing the alphabet down, how to improve her penmanship, and during that time was Korg and Zed reporting. Beneath the Moonlands could the said Core be found, which was both the home, and prison of Agram. Within the dark castle, sitting upon his throne, Agram 'watched' the image of Toni, and as for Korg and Zed they were busy scratching from the allergic reaction from their hiding spot earlier.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop scratching." Agram ordered "So this is the Final Dreamer?"</p><p> </p><p>"S-S-Sorry lord Agram." Korg said</p><p> </p><p>"Yesss! Orwin confirmed it himself and her name is Toni." Zed stated</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Orwin's name did Agram wave his hand, the image turned to Orwin's confirmation, before turning back to Toni, who now was walking with her new friends Strag and Edyn, and they headed off to Poad's restaurant for dinner. Chatting about their own day went, with Edyn helping out Evu with the archives, Strag spending the morning meditating, and the afternoon at the training grounds. Naturally Toni was telling her day, her morning learning about summoning from Orwin, the afternoon being taught the alphabet, and the three of them laughing out loud as Toni told them what happened at the training grounds. Agram watched as the three of them entered the restaurant, before erasing the image, he than dismissed Korg and Zed as their scratching was beginning to irritate him, and started to plot a way to capture the Final Dreamer. About an hour later he summoned Korg and Zed once more, he informed them of the plan, with the Dream Haunting spell, and once Toni was under it the bumbling duo were to bring her to the Core.</p><p> </p><p>*A few hours later - Toni's bedroom*</p><p> </p><p>"Dear girl, Edyn and Strag are not your friends." Agram said</p><p> </p><p><em>'Eidon? Orwin? No that's not what their voices sound like' </em>Toni thought "Who are you?" she asked politely</p><p> </p><p>"I am Agram and I'm here to help you." Agram said</p><p> </p><p>*Whoosh*</p><p> </p><p><em>'Agram! I must defend myself'  </em>Toni thought "Don't need it {cunt of a dickwad}" she continued</p><p> </p><p>*Whoosh whoosh Thud*</p><p> </p><p>"You are in grave danger, the Naroomian Edyn and the Shadow Stalker Strag are lying to you." Agram said "We are your friends. You must trust me." he continued</p><p> </p><p>"B-Bullshit." Toni spat out "Aaaaaa!" she yelled</p><p> </p><p>*Agram's castle*</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm! She's a stubborn one this Final Dreamer, it matters not though, and once Toni is in the Core will I finally be free." Agram vowed "... Decent shot though." he proclaimed</p><p> </p><p>It was shortly after midnight, that Agram made his appearance, Toni was fast asleep, and upon awakening did Agram immediately cast the Dream Haunting spell. Much to his own surprise, did the magi fight back, with the use of pillows, if he wasn't projecting a holographic image it would have hurt, and that's due to the knife itself. Which was now imbedded in the wall, as for Toni herself, she grabbed her animite, before sneaking out of the house through the window, and summoned her Dream Creature Furok. The latter sensed something was wrong, upon hearing Agram's appearance, immediately he took her to Orwin's house which was located nearby, and upon hearing the commotion surprised to see Furok with Toni dangling from his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on here exactly?" Orwin demanded</p><p> </p><p>"Oof!" Toni groaned</p><p> </p><p>"Agram! That's what's going on Orwin, he cast some sort of spell on Toni, and needs a healer." Furok commanded "Oh no you don't little missy." he said pinning Toni down</p><p> </p><p>*A few minutes later*</p><p> </p><p>"What did Agram do to you?" Evu asked</p><p> </p><p>"Agram sent some sort of fog at me, t-telling me not to trust Edyn and Strag, and than he touched my r-right cheek." Toni managed "I-I-I didn't know if Lyra or Eidon would believe me." she confessed</p><p> </p><p>"Do you know which spell was cast on my magi?" Furok asked</p><p> </p><p>"We do it's an ancient terror inducing shadow magi spell called Dream Haunting, unfortunately it will take time for it to fully wear off." Orwin said</p><p> </p><p>Evu than handed Toni a cup of tea, telling the young girl to drink it, it wouldn't be able to counteract the effects fully, but it should lessen the effects from the spell, and obligingly did Toni gulp the tea down. Once she was finished, did Furok gave her a ride home, giving Toni a boost to reach the roof, and went back to the Dream Plane once she was inside. Straightaway did she remove the imbedded knife, put the pillows back on the bed, and slipped underneath the covers. Throughout the rest of the night, though it did wane a little, Agram's warning repeated itself constantly, and very little sleep did Toni receive. Come the next morning, did she head to the outskirts, deciding to go for a run hoping it would clear her head, and at the same time could Korg and Zed be found down the said path.</p><p>*Vash Naroom*</p><p> </p><p>"Toni! Where are you Toni?" Orwin called "Eidon have you seen your ward Toni?" he asked</p><p> </p><p>"That rascal? She left a note saying she's gone for a run." Eidon explained "Needed to clear her head it seems. Why? Did something happen?" he continued</p><p> </p><p>"What? She's gone? It's partially my fault, I should have warned her not to leave town." Orwin said "Last night Agram appeared and put Toni under the Dream Haunting spell." he explained</p><p> </p><p>"What? Agram has appeared again?" Edyn asked</p><p> </p><p>"Edyn! Strag! Good timing. Strag use your Moon Sense and locate Toni." Orwin ordered</p><p> </p><p>"Moon Sense... Toni's running into a trap. I'll lead the way and we have to hurry." Strag said "She's heading towards Korg and Zed." he continued</p><p> </p><p>*Vash Naroom forest*</p><p> </p><p>*Huff huff huff*</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh." Toni groaned</p><p> </p><p>"Agram's spell has done the trick." Zed said</p><p> </p><p>"Now's our chance she's alone." Korg agreed</p><p> </p><p>"Toni! Wait you <em><strong>can't trust </strong></em>Agram." Edyn called out</p><p> </p><p>"W-W-What?" Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"Um... Agram has sent us." Korg began</p><p> </p><p>"To protect you after all since we're your friends." Zed finished</p><p> </p><p>"B-B-Bullshit you guys are... trouble." Toni managed "With this animite I magine Furok."</p><p> </p><p>"With this animite I summon Garadyn." Zed said</p><p> </p><p>"Furok energy blast." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"Garadyn cry out." Zed ordered</p><p> </p><p>"With this animite I magine Freep." Strag called out "Freep shell scatter." he ordered</p><p> </p><p>Once upon exiting the town, did Edyn had the idea of using Ugger, to swing through the trees, and allowing the said three to make their way to Toni. Naturally using the said method, they were able to get to the battle, with the aid of Strag's Dream Creature Freep, and in no time at all the victory went to the Final Dreamers. Korg and Zed though forced to retreat, however vowed to come back for Toni, though the biggest surprise was Furok picking up his magi, and throwing her into the water. Furok than stated that Toni, she would give the answer, as to why he did that, and headed back into the Dream Plane alongside Freep.</p><p> </p><p>"Toni are you alright?" Strag wondered</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah I think... I'm mostly free from the spell now." Toni said "It should fully wear off in a few more moments." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"Why did your own Dream Creature throw you like that?" Edyn wondered</p><p> </p><p>"Because I had told him to do so, before I left for my run I told Furok, that if I saw you two, and to throw me in the nearest body of water." Toni explained</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Vash Naroom - Forest entrance*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"With this animite I magine Furok" Toni said</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"*Yawn* Morning Toni, what's going on?" Furok asked</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Furok... I really need you to do something for me." Toni said</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What is it?" Furok asked</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"After what happened last night, I need to clear my head, so I'm gonna go for a run, but I'm still feel like I'm under the effects of the Dream Haunting spell, and so this is what I need you to do for me. I know this will sound crazy but, if I see Strag and Edyn, I'm gonna magine you, I want you to take me into the nearest body of water, and to throw me in." Toni said "Hopefully the water will bring me back to my senses." she explained</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Flashback ends</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"So that's why he tossed you in." Edyn said</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly are Korg and Zed?" Toni wondered</p><p> </p><p>"They are Shadow Magi and they act only on direct orders from Agram." Strag explained "They came to take you to the Core." he continued</p><p> </p><p>"What's this Core anyway?." Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"It's a Moonland that's been tainted by evil." Edyn said "We should get moving before they come back again." she said</p><p> </p><p>*Vash Naroom*</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling Toni?" Edyn asked</p><p> </p><p>"Better now that the spell is fully gone, I still can't believe Agram tried to control me." Toni said shivering to disgust</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain you don't mean by your little 'accident'?" Strag asked grinning</p><p> </p><p>"Oi! I'm gonna turn you into one big bruise and throw you into a pool of lava Strag." Toni vowed</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad that the three of you are safe, come we have much to discuss about the situation." Orwin said</p><p> </p><p>Orwin lead the three of them to the library, where much to their surprise, was Eidon waiting for them as well, and immediately did the latter cuffed Toni. Everyone couldn't help but chuckle, as Toni stated that she didn't know why, but she kept on getting hit instead of being hit on, and apologized to Eidon. She than confessed that didn't know, if Eidon or Lyra would even believe her, that if she said to them that Agram appeared in front of her, and Eidon quickly realized the reason for the hesitation. Toni only arrived just the other day, she was still a stranger to this world, as both the world and the people were to her, and didn't know how they would interact. The discussion than quickly turned, to the matter at hand, which was how to stop Korg and Zed from sneaking into the town, and trying to capture anyone of them. When asked about that, did Toni repeated what she meant, at how the other night it was discovered there was more than one Final Dreamer, and according to the Book of Elders it was the three of them. The Book of Elders like the previous night, responded to their emotions, revealing one of it's riddles, and the picture of an Eliwan Signal Leaf. Straightaway did the Final Dreamers left the library, to try and decode the riddle, and find the leaves. Meanwhile at the same time, inside the Core specifically Agram's throne room, were Korg and Zed reported their failure at capturing the Final Dreamer, and naturally Agram was clearly pissed at the bumbling duo.</p><p> </p><p>"I gave you the perfect opportunity, and still she got away?" Agram demanded "With this animite I magine Gorath. Under cover of darkness I want you to sneak into Vash Naroom and grab the girl." he commanded</p><p> </p><p>"J-Just the three of us? We'll definitely be outnumbered in Vash Naroom." Korg said</p><p> </p><p>Agram than informed the gruesome twosome, about Gorath's immense power, through a demonstration did Gorath using it's chains, broke part of the bone archway, and Agram revealed that Gorath had another ability with it's chains. The moment that they were bound, did Korg and Zed felt their resistance slipping away, as the chains allowed the Dream Creature to enslave them, and before they were to be crushed did Agram called the Gorath to free them. Immediately the three of them headed back to Vash Naroom, meanwhile having split up earlier, did Edyn reunite with Toni and Strag, like her they were also unsuccessful on figuring out the riddle, and as they mulled over the problem did Toni noticed it. The answer's riddle was in fact an address, in mere moments did they discover which one, and with his Moon Sense did Strag lead the way. Unknown to the trio, right above them in the trees, was none other than Korg, Zed, and Gorath, and Zed took charge with exchanging the plan with a new one. Which was to kidnap all three youths, Korg than protested the plan, until Zed explained that by capturing the trio, no one would be around to find out who took them, and in very little time were the Final Dreamers were at house 224. Using his Moon Sense again, did Strag located the said spot of the buried leaves, and straightaway did they begin digging.</p><p> </p><p>"This place looks deserted, I wonder where everyone is." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>"This place was part of the original village. No one has lived here in years." Edyn explained</p><p> </p><p>"Which means no one will be pissed off for us digging up their front yard." Toni said "Shit! Trouble's already here." she said</p><p> </p><p>The Final Dreamers immediately stood up, turning towards Korg and Zed, and straightaway did Strag magined his Dream Creature Freep. Following his example did Edyn and Toni magined up Ugger and Furok, Zed than ordered Gorath to attack with his chains, a tree limb was dropped separating Strag from the girls, and in mere moments was he captured as was Freep. Ugger under Edyn's command, tried to use Root Reach, to ensnare the Gorath's chains, only for it to attack Edyn, and capturing the Naroomian magi. Due to her loss of energy, Ugger was sent back to the Dream Plane, leaving Toni and Furok to face off the gruesome trio, and Furok had Toni to ride on his back. They both had the same plan in mind, attack Gorath by getting in close, all the while avoiding it's chains, and Furok managed to do so. With a powerful body slam, Gorath was sent back to the Dream Plane, to which Korg and Zed began to approach Toni, and the latter merely smiled at their attempt.</p><p> </p><p>"You come for one of us." Edyn said</p><p> </p><p>"You take us all on." Toni decreed</p><p> </p><p>"L-Let's get out of here." Korg said</p><p> </p><p>"You may have the advantage here in Vash Naroom but we will meet again." Zed stated</p><p> </p><p>"Now that they're gone, let's get back to digging up the Eliwan Signal leaves, and than we can set up the barrier." Strag decreed</p><p> </p><p>"Since their leaves we can stick them up in the trees." Edyn said</p><p> </p><p>"I'm always up for tree climbing." Toni agreed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Return to Kybar's Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Depending on how I feel this may be in two or three parts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 5: Return to Kybar's Teeth</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'So I truly am in... another world, it's hard to believe that today, marks the fourth day of my arrival, and all that has happened to me. The first day was my arrival, second day I learned about summoning, as well as mastering the Moonlands alphabet, and thankfully they use the same numbers here. Third day Agram cast that Dream Haunting spell, Korg and Zed tried to abduct my friends and I, and we put up the signal barrier all around the village.' Toni thought 'Now today marks the fourth day, I don't understand why, but I've become anxious, and I wonder if it's due to all that's happened to me. Also today marks the third week since... oh auntie. she continued</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Come the next morning, after putting up the signal leaf barrier, could Toni be found sitting on the library steps, and was observing how the Naroomians were going about their day. Vash Naroom was filled with sights and sounds, from the blacksmiths working away on their forges, to elderly men going on a stroll, and Toni couldn't help but smile at the two adorable Dream Creatures in one man's beard. In fact there were many Dream Creatures, around Vash Naroom as one man passed by with a Stagadan, and another with a Carillion passed by as well. Toni than went back to her thoughts, deciding it would be easier, to do it in baby steps like she told Evu, and to take things one day at at a time. Since she didn't know how long, it would take to defeat Agram once and for all, and of course how she would be able to return to earth. Orwin did say that the volcanic rock, one of the key elements, used to summon her had to be harvested from the Core, and a trip to the said Core would be necessary. Either way that would be an issue, to be addressed far into the future, but right now certain knowledge must be acquired first, and with that her resolve had hardened. Toni than stood up, after brushing off her skirt, did she descend the steps, and decided to take a look around the town.</p><p> </p><p>"Toni, there you are." Strag said</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something you need Strag?" Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Strag asked</p><p> </p><p>"Hardening my resolve to stay in the Moonlands." Toni decreed "You can be my tour guide today." she continued</p><p> </p><p>*Strag's pov*</p><p> </p><p>Hardening her resolve to stay, even though it's only been a couple of days, and it almost slipped my mind entirely. Toni came from another world, the translation bracelet on her wrist was proof of that, far away from her own loved ones, summoned here to defeat Agram, and not by her own will. My stomach dropped at that, to vanish from ones own home, than suddenly appear in a strange land, and learn they are forced to fight a vile evil. It disgusted me to even think about it, however little did I realize, that Toni wasn't really reluctant to leave, and in the coming months she would solve the riddle left to her. But for now a tour guide was needed, so taking her by the hand, I started to show her around Vash Naroom, and I was surprised at how something so delicate looking could be so strong. Several times Toni would stop to look, I felt like my arm would be pulled from it's socket, and nearly gotten dragged myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Strag out of curiosity, which part of the Moonlands are you from?" Toni asked</p><p> </p><p>"I come from the Underneath." I said</p><p> </p><p>"Even though I forced you, thanks for showing me around town Strag I really do appreciate it." Toni said sincerely</p><p> </p><p>"Your very welcome Toni." I said "What was your life like when you lived abroad?" I asked</p><p> </p><p>"Never ask that question Strag." Toni said frostily "What happened remains confidential." she continued</p><p> </p><p>"What's with that cold tone?" I asked</p><p> </p><p>"A defense mechanism... that's all I will say about that." Toni decreed</p><p> </p><p>"Toni... what hobbies do you have?" I asked "Fishing or something like that?" I wondered</p><p> </p><p>"Fishing?... Now have I got quite the story to tell you Strag." Toni said</p><p> </p><p>As Strag continued giving Toni a tour of Vash Naroom, did the said duo learn more about each other, Toni learned that Strag was an only child, and Strag learned that Toni couldn't swim. Stating that due to her lessons and extracurricular activities, she never found the time to learn, and declared that in addition to learning on how to be a magi... swimming lessons were a must. However any talk about her life living abroad, before coming to the Moonlands, was met with a frosty reception, and soon the two of them were back at the library. Orwin was standing right outside, when he heard them approaching, Strag was laughing at the story, and Toni had a huge smile on her face as she talked. He couldn't help but smile, as two of the Final Dreamers were getting along rather well, and he looked down at the bundle in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>